fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnofex
Water |ailments = Waterblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }}Carnofex are Brute Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter Origins. Physiology Carnofex is a large, bipedal, crocodile-like creature with a primarily green coloration. It has a large head with an elongated snout. It possesses four rows of short, triangular scutes on its backside and six rows on its tail. Two rows are located on top of its tail, a single row on either side, and another two rows on the bottom of its tail. The scutes on its tail become gradually larger towards the tip. Its underbelly is gold colored and lacks scales. It has short arms with four-clawed hands and muscular legs with three-clawed feet. Abilities Carnofex, like most Water Element monsters, is able to shoot streams of pressurized water from its mouth. The scutes on its tail tip are very sharp and can cut through enemies, giving itself a form of self-defense against other predators. It also sports powerful jaws that can easily crush bones and rocks. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Crocodile Wyvern *Family: Carno Habitat Range Carnofex are native to the Arid Field, Brackish Bayou, and Sandy Shore. Ecological Niche Carnofex are opportunistic hyper-carnivorous apex predators. They are also aggressive scavengers who feed upon carrion and steal from other predators. Biological Adaptations The body of a Carnofex is mostly armored with large osteoderms and scutes. The protruding scutes are arranged in rows of four and are similar to sharp blades. The scutes around the tail are much larger than the rest of the scutes. These Brute Wyverns possess gold-colored armor plating on their stomach. Carnofex are also capable of spitting water at enemies in the form of a pressurized stream, a common trait seen in other Water Element monsters. Behavior Carnofex are solitary, highly territorial, and very aggressive. They are semi-aquatic and spend most of their time in water. Carves Low Rank This monster is not encountered in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Equipment Note: only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Attack Up (M), Meat Lover, Marathon Runner, Stam Recov Up, Raise Hunger Gunner Armor Skills: Attack Up (M), Meat Lover, Marathon Runner, Stam Recov Up, Raise Hunger Weapons Attacks *'Roar': Carnofex roars when it spots the hunter for the first time. It will also roar whenever it enters rage mode. Does no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Carnofex steps forward and bites the hunter. *'Jaw Swipe': Carnofex walks forward as it swings its head in a downward arc from side to side, biting the hunter when its head reaches the ground. It will swing its head three times, five times when its in rage mode. *'Jaw Slam': Carnofex opens its mouth and slams its jaws into the ground. *'Side Slam': Carnofex charges forward, slamming into hunters with the side of its body. *'Rock Fling': Carnofex uses its jaw to launch a rock at the hunter. *'Tail Whip': Carnofex quickly turns around, swinging its tail to hit the hunter. *'Tail Spin': Carnofex quickly spins in a full 360 degrees, swinging its tail around to hit the hunter. *'Lunge': Carnofex lunges at the hunter. *'Water Blast': Carnofex shoots a stream of water from its mouth at the hunter. *'Death Roll': Carnofex's pin attack. Carnofex trips the hunter with its head and then grabs them with its jaw. It then proceeds to violently thrash around, damaging the hunter over time until they break free. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Chest = ★ *Back = ★★ *Arms = ★★ *Legs = ★ *Tail = ★★ *Tail Tip = ★ Elemental *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Notes *Carnofex is based on Carnufex, a crocodylomorph suchian that lived during the Late Triassic. It is also based on modern species of crocodiles such as the saltwater crocodile and the American crocodile. *Carnofex has a pin attack. *The head, back, and tail can be broken. The tail must be broken before it can be severed. *When low on stamina, Carnofex will be unable to shoot water and will stumble after performing certain attacks. **It will eat an herbivore or a carcass to regain stamina. *Carnofex' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310 Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster